Fue Difícil
by Lujii-Hale
Summary: Fue difícil hasta para mí entender como había llegado a la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba enfrente de dos hermosas mujeres que se disputaban mi amor. Pre-Twilight Rosalie/Edward/Alice. Mi primer Fic! espero que les guste.


Fue difícil hasta para mí entender como había llegado a la situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba enfrente de dos hermosas mujeres que se disputaban mi amor. Por más ridículo que me parecía lo que estaban haciendo, no podía dejar de sufrir ya que sabía que yo era el que había provocado esa pelea entre hermanas.

Así es, Rosalie y Alice peleando por mi amor. Era demasiado extraño, ilógico, jamás pensado, ¡una completa locura!

Yo lo conozco hace más tiempo. Tengo mucho más derecho que tu pequeña entrometida.-Grito Rosalie.- Aparte es más que obvio que el preferiría a una hermosa mujer como lo soy yo. Alta, esbelta, de cabellera rubia, con sentido de la moda y mucha más gracia de la que podría tener uno de los pequeños ayudantes de santa Claus.- termino de hablar calmando el tono de su voz.

Oh ya veo… el elegiría a un ¡maniquí!- Al pronunciar tales palabras la cara de Rosalie mostró una impotencia increíble al no saber con que atacar.- Rosalie enserio, ¿crees que con el alma pura que tiene Eddie el te elegiría? Si que estas mal.- concluyo la misma acercándose a mi.

¡Aléjate de el, Alice!-gruño Rosalie.

¡No eres quien para ordenarme que debo hacer! ¡El es mío!- dijo mientras me estrujaba entre sus pequeños brazos. Y pensar que hacia algunas horas atrás esos pequeños brazos habían recorrido todo mi cuerpo en un baile que parecía sin fin, donde la lujuria y el placer eran el tema principal.

Al recordar el episodio con Alice se me vino a la mente como habíamos llegado a esto. Definitivamente si que había sido una completa locura.

*Flash Back*

Tanto Jasper como Emmett habían viajado a Italia para ayudar a los Vulturis con algunos neófitos demasiado revoltosos. Era raro creer que los Vulturis necesitaran ayuda, en especial nuestra ayuda, pero nuestra familia siempre ha tratado de que nuestro secreto permaneciera bien guardado y mis hermanos estaban demasiado confiados de su fuerza así que decidieron cooperar. Pensaban que seria una aventura interesante y conseguirían además de nuevas "cicatrices" interesantes anécdotas sobre su desempeño en la lucha.

Ya han pasado más de 9 meses de este suceso, 9 meses de que tanto el corazón de la pequeña Alice como la confianza de la imponente Rose habían perecido. Ambas estaban preocupadas por sus amados, aunque ninguna lo demostrara tanto.

Era una noche hermosa, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro pero gracias a la luz de la luna podía distinguir la silueta de Rosalie. Ella llevaba un delicado vestido blanco de seda. Demasiado inapropiado para ir saltando de árbol en árbol. Pero lo suficientemente seductor para cautivar a cualquier hombre.

Veía como ella hacia piruetas de rama a rama, tratando de no ser visto por aquella musa de cabellos dorados. Se movía rápido y con gracia. Era suficiente motivo de envidia para cualquier bailarina de ballet. Ella pensaba simplemente en el bienestar de su amado como debía ser, pero a la vez dudaba del amor que este le brindaba. ¿Estaría Emmet siéndole fiel después de casi 3 meses sin verse? y ahí comprendí que yo estaba fuera de lugar al estar husmeando sus pensamientos.

Decidí retirarme, ya había caído demasiado bajo, ¡espiar los pensamientos de mi hermana! Y lo peor es que por un breve momento me sentí completamente atraído por ella. Pero de repente sentí como una ráfaga cruzaba por detrás de mí y pude entender que mi peor pesadilla había comenzado. Seguro que Rosalie se molestaría y empezaría a gritar como una desquiciada sólo por apreciar sus sagaces movimientos de manera cobarde y clandestina. A demás de meterme en su mente por unos segundos, aunque no eran nada nuevo para ella.

-¿es una hermosa noche verdad?- susurro en mi oído. Mientras que deslizaba su mano desde mi hombro hasta mi muñeca.

Lo es.- dije volteándome para poder apreciar su bello rostro.- ¿Que haces aquí?

Creo que esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte a ti. ¿No crees que es de muy mala educación espiar a las personas? –Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Era tan preciosa, no lograba escuchar sus pensamientos. Estaba completamente distraído con su belleza y ella seguía acercándose cada vez más y más cerca. Para el momento en el que había reaccionado ya me encontraba en sus brazos, besándola, amándola, deseándola, haciendo las cosas que jamás imagine que haría con mí hermana. Pero por algún motivo ella era feliz y podía escuchar como de su mente se borraban los pensamientos de Emmett y aparecían pensamientos en los que mi nombre era el encabezado.

Sus manos se mostraban ansiosas, como si hubieran esperado ese momento desde hace mucho. Poco a poco logramos pasar una noche que ni ella ni yo olvidaríamos jamás.

Desde ese momento todas las noches en las que Rose salía a dar una vuelta por el bosque yo la acompañaba. Caminábamos de la mano, nos acariciábamos el uno al otro, éramos como una pareja de amantes. Otras íbamos a Seattle, veíamos películas, cenábamos en costosos restaurantes y cosas de las que Rose jamás se privo en su vida humana, mejor dicho de las que disfruto en su vida humana. Ella se veía diferente, más alegre, estaba igual a… a que antes de que se fuera Emmet.

*Fin del Flash Back*

De repente me vi envuelto entre los brazos de ambas mujeres.

-¡Suéltalo, Alice!- jalo primero Rosalie de mi brazo derecho.

- ¡Suéltalo tu maldita rubia frívola!- Reacciono Alice tirando asía la izquierda.

Cada una tiraba de su lado, cada vez con más fuerza. Sentía como si fuera un juguete que las dos desearan usar al mismo tiempo y de alguna manera eso fue lo que yo había hecho con ellas. No con intención, esta más que claro. Jamás me gustaría jugar con alguien, menos a alguien que amo y estimo.

*Flash Back*

Era uno de nuestros viajes de caza, pude presenciar una pequeña diferencia: Entre Alice y yo había una abismal distancia. Si. Definitivamente muy raro de Alice. Sentía que era mi deber preguntarle si estaba enojada conmigo pero por primera vez me sentía inseguro y no sabía como preguntarle…

Edward…-dijo quebrando a demás del silencio del bosque, mi pensamiento.

Si, Alice?- Conteste aliviado. "Al menos ahora me habla" pensé.

Se que quieres preguntarme algo. Lo he visto así que… Adelante. Es mejor tarde que nunca.- contesto mientras que miraba como apenada al piso.

¿Que es lo que has visto?- sinceramente no sabia que había visto y en ese momento eso era lo que más me preocupaba, más que el hecho de su silencio.

Hare infiel a Jasper- dijo cortante apoyándose sobre un árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella.- has la pregunta…

Ahora entiendo… ¿Con quien?-levanto su cara y pronuncio las palabras que cambiaron el sentido de mi vida…

Contigo. Y no me siento avergonzada de hacerlo.- Apenas terminó de hablar pude leer claramente lo que pensaba y costo tan solo una fracción de segundo para que lo que ella planeaba se volviera realidad.

Se acerco lentamente. Rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos mientras que se paraba en las puntas de sus pies para poder besarme de una manera tan delicada como divertida posible. Ella logro que lo que era una situación incomoda pasara a ser una situación placentera. Al terminar ese interminable beso, nos miramos a los ojos y empezamos a reír. Jamás habíamos pensado en la idea de que podríamos llegar a amarnos más que como hermanos. Alice empezó a correr, pero no se le iba a hacer tan fácil escapar de mi. Fue una interesante carrera de obstáculos, sobretodo cuando ella creyó poder sorprenderme por la espalda pero no pudo, ya que yo me di vuelta y la atrape. Pero la pequeña revoltosa se movió tanto que logro que cayéramos y rodáramos hasta que ella quedara encima mío...

No es justo! Leíste en mi mente que te atacaría por la espalda.- dijo Alice en forma de berrinche.

Tú has visto esto antes y no me habías dicho nada hasta ahora. Así que estamos a mano querida.-dije dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Estas lastimando mis sentimientos Edward.- añadió mientras fingía llorar.

Alice…No podemos llorar y se lo que estas pensando. A mi no me puedes engañar.

Lo sé. Tendré que buscar una nueva manera para llamar tu atención.- dijo mientras recorría con sus dedos mi pecho. Luego se acomodo sobre el mismo y fingió estar dormida.

Con Alice era todo diferente. Salíamos de mañana o tarde. Íbamos de pic-nic o a correr en el bosque. Era tan efusiva, tan divertida, carismática, tan Alice.

*Fin del flash back*

Un pedazo de pared paso volando a tan solo 2cm de mi rostro. Alice había logrado enfurecer al dragón y ahora debía aprender a jugar con fuego.

No podía soportar más el hecho de esta pelea. Tenia que terminar esto como sea. Tengo que arrancar el problema de raíz.

Decidido.

Me iré. ¿A dónde? No, se. ¿Cómo? Sigo sin saber ¿Cuando? Ahora mismo. En compañía de que? Solo el tiempo lo dirá…


End file.
